Transformers: Earth (episode guide)
A brief bit of.... stuff from the Author Transformers: Earth is a project i have been working on for about two weeks now. Its been hard at times (up 'till 12:00 am), but being British, i'm (moderately) tough. So i pressed on. First, some thanks. I thank me, for creating it ("Your'e too kind." "Yes, I am. Get back to work!" "D:") I thank you for (probably not) reading it, about the characters, the synopsis, eveything. You lazy bastards. And finally I thank Steven-Kun and ItsWalky. Check them out. Steven doesn't know he did anything, but i was inspired by TF Nova, so i started this. ItsWalky didn't actually do anything. But looking at his pages got me up and running when i was exhausted from wrting. If made, Earth would show at 10:00am every Saturday on Cartoon Network and CITV. It would be made in the same style as TF Prime. The toyline would be released after episode 3, so you could get to know the characters and decide who you would buy. The TV show would debut on 1st of July 2013. It would kick ass (I hope). Episode Guide What you're here for! Episode 1: Crash Landing The episode opens, with Henry sitting at home. He is bored. He looks at a little grey ball, and thinks of his Grandpa, Thomas. Soon his mum tells him to go to bed. He sleeps, until a large crash awakens him. He looks in the garden, where a giant robot is standing. The robot scans the area, and shoots down a crow. Then he scans Henry's mum's Jeep Wrangler. Henry goes back to sleep. In the morning, he assumes it was a dream. The next day, Henry sets off for school. He has packed the little grey ball. He worries about a bully, and how he would be able to deal with him... then from nowhere a black Audi R8 drives at him! Henry dives out of the way, only for the car to turn round. HHe sees there is no driver and thinks back to the jeep. Then a red and a yellow Chevy Impala drive at it. They transform, into rather fat robots. The red one seems to want to smash the Audi into oblivion, bit then the yellow one points out Henry. They speak in another (alien) language. The yellow one runs at Henry, while the red one throws the Audi. The Audi transforms in midair. He fires on the red one. The yellow one has reached Henry and is sheperding him away from the fight. Henry is glad of (he supposes) a friend. Then his Jeep rolls in, and transforms. The Audi, sensing its outnumbered, flees. Henry, now late for school, decides to find just what the fuck is happening. Tha robots don't speak english, but after showing them a newspaper, they language. The yellow one introduces himself as Bumblebee, the red one as Cliffjumper and the Jeep as Hound. They transform and drive back to their HQ, telling Henry not to get involved. But Hound points out they need to know why the Decepticon (Barricade) was after Henry. He agrees to go with them, riding in Hound. At Autobot HQ, Bumblebee introduces him to the rest of them (Arcee, Sideswipe, Drift, Ratchet, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Sprimger and Optimus Prime). He notices the ball in his pocket is glowing. Ratchet asks Henry to give it to him. Ratchet then analyzes it, and says its a core. Henry asks the obvious question, and Optimus explains about the war, the Data-cores, Omega Supreme, Megatron and the Decepticons. Ratchet then explains each core contains the location of the next one, and is the key to opening the vault containing it. They transform and roll out, taking Henry with them. Onboard the Nemesis, Barricade is being punished. Megatron sighs and complains all of his troops are incompetent, with the exception of Soundwave, Shockwave and the Straxus Brigade. Then Starscream reports in, claiming the Autobots are on the move. Megatron orders him to follow, but not engage without permission. Starscream sets off, with his Seekers. Megatron notes that Dirge is missing, th which Soundwave explains when the Nemesis was shot down, its stern broke off. Dirge, the Constructicons and Crankcase were in the stern. If they survived, they are heavily damaged, most likely missing several logic circuits. Soundwave waits for his lords response. There is none. He leaves. In the canyon where the Autobots are driving, Ultra Magnus talks with Optimus. He says that Optimus is walking into a trap. Optimus agrees, but they have to find the cores. Magnus silently falls back, to where Springer is flying. He tells him to scout ahead, but not be seen. Springer takes off. Soo, Ratchet says they are at the location. Then Starscream attacks. Ironhide transforms and returns fire. Starscream crashes. The other two Seekers pull off and transform. They hide behind a rock. Then Drift and Arcee move in for the kill. The Seekers fire, Arcee dodging and Drift entering his Spectre Form. Arcee tries and fails. Howver provides a distraction. Godd enough for Drift to clip both of their wings. Skywarp shoots him in the chest, and Thundercracker launches at him. Drift draws his sword. Long story short, big fight. Two against one. Never had a chance. Arcee complains he has all the fun. So Drift tells her to get Starscream (prefferably dead). She says thats not the Autobot way. Drift looks at her. Then says "Fine. Alive. But after the fight, you will realise how much easier it would be to kill him." Arcee replies "You think like a Decepticon." "Know the enemy, defeat the enemy." Megatron and the Straxus Brigade arrive. Soundwave and Shockwave remain onboard the Nemesis. Shockwave says he wants to be out there, fighting, disecting Autobots... Soundwave says nothing. He just leaves. The Wreckers engage the Brigade, while Optimus duels Megatron. big fight. Magnus opens fire, and shoots down Blackout. Lugnut flies at Springer, who transforms and pulls his wing off. Hound creates holographic copies to confuse Brawl, then Magnus blows his head off. Shockwave appears, and begins repairing Brawl. Megatron does not kill him. A sign of thanks. Henry hides. The Decepticons do not locte him. Apart from one. Barricade. He runs at Henry. Henry runs away. Into a tunnel. Bumblebee leaves fighting Shockwave to chase Barricade. Cliffjumper happily fights 1 on 1. Soon they are deep in the tunnels. Barricade catches Henry, but then notices the second core. He takes it and rins as Bumblebee enters the room. He takes Henry out, and finds the battle has ended. with the core captured, Megatron ordered a full retreat. Downheatened by their loss, the Autobots return to base. Henry gets in trouble for missing school. He doesn't care. He has friends. Episode 2: Jurrassic Park Starscream is being berrated for his failure. Well, more tortured than berrated. Being electrocuted isn't nice, especially when your entire body is basically a lightning rod. Shockwave gets bored. He abandons Starscream. Megatron walks in, and demands to know where the second core is. Shockwave immediately stands to attention "I don't know. Ask Soundwave. He knows these things" Shockwave starts electrocuting Starscream again. Soundwave is working on the Data-core. It beeps. Megatron walks in and demands a status update. Soundwave tells him that the second core is in.... Autobot HQ. Soundwave activates a camera built into the core, and realises he is looking out of Grimlock's eyes. Its in his head. Megatron roars, and calls a war council. The Decepticons meet in the control room. The shouts of several Autobot prisoners annoy megatron. He tells Brawl to shut them up. 5 minutes later, after some explosions, a loud "thwack" and brawl shouting "YOU LITTLE SCRAPHEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!" There is no more shouting. Megatron tells them where the Data-core is. They don't like it. Megatron decides they will need a stealth unit. Soundwave will not go, as he is the one tracking it. But he does know of someone who could pull it off. Megatron orders him to find the 'con. Soundwave brings him in. At Autobot HQ, Grimlock is pissed. He starts attacking anything he sees. Bumblebee calms him down, and Ratchet has a look at him. He can't find anything wrong with him, so puts it down to a glitch in his circuitry. Meanwhile, Counterpunch is being briefed. The insane double-agent doesn't want to do it. But Megatron is one scary bastard. So he agrees. Havin transformed into his Autobot counter-part, he sets off with the first core to lead him to the second. Grimlock is still very aggressive and keeps smashing Ratchet's equipment. Ironhide attempts to restrain him, but fails. Ultra Magnus tackles him, and Hound injects a shut down virus. Grimlock struggles, and then falls asleep. Crankcase drives towards the Autobot base. Who better to kill a beast than a hunter. He scales the wall outside, and draws his gun. He bores a hole into the roof, and sees Grimlock incapacitated. Perfect. The other Autobots are elsewhere. But he sees Ratchet working on his computer, and finds that the core is in Grimlock's head and that that is what is making him act up. Ratchet is about to alert the other Autobots, when he sees Crankcase. Crankcase shoots Ratchet, but he has just enough time to reactivate Grimlock. Grimlock awakens, and blasts Crankcase. He transforms and runs out of the base. Hearing the commotion, the Autobots find ratchet and Crankcase. Cliffjumper interrogates the Decepticon, and finds out that the core is in Grimlocks head. However, the repairs they made to crankcase so he would be able to talk meant he also got most of his functions back. So he escapes. Optimus decides they will need someone who is used to hunting. Some who always tracks their targets before moving in for the kill. Someone like.. Drift. So Drift sets out to bring in the Dinobot, preferably alive. Its now a race between Drift and Crankcase. Both look for tracks, both listen out for growls and both just use their optic sensors. Soon, Drift finds Grimlock. But so has Crankcase. Grimlock attacks them both, but soo tires. The core is draining his strength. So Drift uses another shut down virus on him. Then he deals with Crankcase. And wins. After dumping the Decepticons head in a river and throwing his body into a chasm, he removes the core from Grimlocks brain. They returmn to base, with mission accomplished. Episode 12: Requiem (part 1) Henry walks into Autobot HQ. He says hello to Springer. Sprimger mutters something in return. Hound walks past. Hery says hi. Hound mutters. Same with Ultra Magnus. Henry says hi to Cliffjumper. He says hi back. Henry complains about Magnus, Springer and Hound. Cliffjumper says "You mean the Wreckers? Don't worry. they're assholes". Drift hears them and reprimands him. He says if they knew what had happened on Straxus-9, maybe they wouldn't be so quick to judge. Cliffjumper asks him to tell them. Drift replies its not his story to tell. He walks off. Cliffjumper asks Bumblebee, being head of intelligence he would know, surely? Surely not. Bumblebee doesn't know much about Praxus-9. He does know, however that it was a prison. And that there was a huge battle. And that a Decepticon named Deadlock was involved. Arcee and Drift flinch at the name. Another mystery presents itself. Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Henry go to Optimus, as he knows almost everything about everyone on the ship. He seems distracted. Magnus walks over, and asks him if he is remebering the docks. Prime nods. Cliffjumper, sick of theses mysteries, demands an explanation. Magnus glares. Cliff glares back. They look to Optimus. He starts to tell them a story: Back on Cybertron, Prime was known Optronix. He had a nice life. Good energon, living with his brother, Dion, his sparkmate Ariel. life was good. He worked at the docks of Iacon, the Autobot capital. Optronix' job was Data-clerk. He was basically an accountant, and kept records of the docks. If something arrived or left, he would have it written down somewhere. Then one day, a gladiator from the mines approached him. Any other 'bot would have him dragged back down, but Optronix was a kind being. He asked what the gladiator wanted. He said he was here to get some energon for his foreman. The gladiator asked which warehouse is the biggest. Optronix pointed it out, and asked for a name, expecting a number. "The names Deadlock. You won't forget it." Deadlock produced two pistols and shot Optronix in the chest. Dion appears, sees his brother, and runs at Deadlock. He is shot too. Deadlock signaled his cohorts, and two Seekers walked out, a white one and a blue one. They marched on the warehouse. They loaded up the energon into a freighter and drove back underground. Optronix managed to call for help, and his boss Alpha Trion sent him and Dion to a Medical Facility. They were reformatted by a new medic, called Ratchet. Into the robots now known as Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. They were discharged, and hell bent on revenge. They went down the mine, armed with weaponry taken from the dead Autotroopers. Magnus took an Ion cannon. Optimus took an axe, and an Ion Blaster. They descended into the mines. Soon, they uncovered the cavern where Soundwave and his accomplices were hiding. They were talking with a robot they adressed as "Megatron". Optimus and Magnus leapt out, guns blazing. The black and purple ones ran. Megatron and Deadlock fought back. After a long and laborious fight, The two "Decepticons" fled down the tunnels. Optimus and Magnus didn't follow. But they retrieved the energon. Soon the great war broke out. Megatron and Optimus met many times on the battlefield. Neither ever dyingg, as it seemed Primus had bigger plans for these two.... Optimus finshed his story. Cliffjumper closed Bumblebee's mouth. Ratchet having overheard claimed "You two were my first and finest operations. I never got the applause I deserved. Since then i have been putting them back together Primus knows how may times..." Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Henry look expectantly at Magnus. He seems uncomfortable. Optimus tells him he should get it off his chest. So he calls the other two Wreckers over, and begins his tale: The great war was becomming desperate. Many had died. Many were wounded. The high council decided a special task forceshould be formed, and that it would be constructed of the finest Autobots available. Optimus Prime was the obvious option for leadership, but he was on the front line. So they opted for his brother, Ultra Magnus. Magnus was given free reign of member selction. He chose Springer, Roadbuster, Hound, Roadbuster, Topspin and Twin Twist. They won many victories, mostly destroying Decepticon strongholds. Magnus named them "Securit Force Alpha 1" but they became more widely known by both Autobot and Decepticon as the Wreckers. Magnus was feared by many a Decepticon. With their modified logo, they struck fear into the hearts of even the Straxus Brigade. But all good things must come to an end. Soon, the prison asteroid of Praxus-9 came under attack from a Decepticon ship. They fired an EMP wave, freeing one prisoner. One you may ask. Thats stupid. Usualy yes, but when its Deadlock, Megatron's most feared warrior. Known for his mercilessness, the guards immediately innitiated a lockdown. But Deadlock was already out of his cell. After fighting his way up to the control room, he freed the prisoners and imprisoned the guards. They were taunted, and had things hrown at them. The Wreckers were called in (I'm not going to got into too much detail from here, if you want the full story read my page on the Wreckers) Wreckers attack and gain the upper hand. Then the Constructicons attack. Devastaor emerges, and Omega Supreme is called in. However, he is intercepted in vehicle mode and smashed into a mountain. He is going nowhere. The Wreckers fall one by one, until Ultra Magnus has to call a retreat. Praxus-9 is now a Decepticon prison ship, having had boosters added by the Constructicon and some captured Autobot slaves. Cliffjumper closes Bumblebee's mouth. Henry moves away when Cliff tries to close his. He likes his jaw the way it is. Not broken. Ultra Magnus walks away. Springer and Hound follow. Optimus goes bac to work. Next, they interrogate Arcee. She walks away. Bumblebee tries to persuade her. She says no. Henry asks. No. Cliffjumper asks. She sighs, and tells them about Deadlock, and her brother Sideswipe.... The Episode ends here. Episode 13: Requiem (part 2) Arcee was rich back on Cybertron. Hunting turbofoxes with her friend Mirgae, and her brother Sideswipe, life was good. They had heard of an attack on the docks by some of those "Decepticons", but don't worry. The Autotroopers will deal with them. Little did she know, just one of the Decepticons, named Deadlock, had slaughtered a batallion of Autotroopers. Then he had looked for survivors, and executed them. Arcee was unaware of this. Then one day, a Decepticon was seen in the street. Mirage strutted over and started shouting about how the rumours weren't true, and that he probably wouldn't be able to defeat one Auto... he didn't finsh. The Decepticon had plunged his clawed hand into Mirage's chest, and ripped his park out. He then picked up the bosy, and took it. Arcee was shocked. She knew the miners, or as they were known now, Decepticons, were angry.. but cold blooded murder? The war broke out shortly afterwards. The Decepticon who killed Mirage killed many more. Arcee and Sideswipe decided to fight with the Autobots, in Mirage's memory. They were trainedand commanded by a weapons specialist, Ironfist? Ironhide! They got ito trouble for not bothering to learn their commanders name. Sideswipe asked why he was in charge, as he was so unsophisticated. Ironhide looked at him and said "Tell me kid, why did you join?" "A decepticon killed my friend. I want to "even the score", is that it?" "Good reason. But why am i in charge? I have killed a lot of Decepticons, and won a lot of victories. What can you do?" "I can get within three deca-metres of a turbofox" "A turbofox doesn't have a quantum cannon, does it?" "No" "No?" "No.... Sir" "Better" Sideswipe became a hero. He earned Ironhide's trust and repect, and even went on to command his own unit. He was a great warrior, as was Arcee. They both got cose to joining the Wreckers. Then the day came. Arcee and Sideswipe were in there camp when a soldier ran in, shouting about Deadlock being nearby. Sideswipe smiled. Time to get even. He went out to face him, with Arcee behind. Deadlock was scarred. But unafraid. "You!" Cried Sideswipe "Me." "You killed my friend!" "I've killed a lot of 'bots" "Blue, slightly arrogant" "Oh yes! Him!" "I'm going to get my revenge!" Fight. Swords slashing. Guns blazing. Sideswipe is killed. Deadlock walks towards Arcee. She runs. Running from Deadlock, from her poor, poor brother... Cliffjumper and Bumblebee say nothing. Henry says nothing. Drift seems uncomfortable. He seems to know more about all of them. About every story just told. "It was me." He says. "I was Deadlock" The episode ends (I think this was my best work so far. You know you agree). P.S if this were made, the toyline would have been released. Episode 14: Drift Everyone stares. Eveyone is quiet. Drift tenses up, preparing for a fight. He senses the mood of the crowd. Cliffjumper speaks first. "YOU? YOU DID ALL THAT? AND GOT AWAY WITH IT?" "Yes and no. I did do all of it, and more. But no, I didn't get away with it. If you remember from Magnus' story, i was a prisoner in Praxus-9" He begins to tell his story: Deadlock was a lowlife. He had to steal to survive, and he didn't always manage to get energon. But he had a friend, Wreckage. They had killed before, mostly other thiefs trying to steal from them. But one day after stealing energon from a bank, they were apprehended by a squadron of Autotroopers. Wreckage tried to talk his wa out and even tried to throw away his weapon. But they saw it as drawing his weapon, and they shot him. Deadlock, driven mad by grief, killed them all, killed the reinforcements, kept killing, but was overwhelemed. He was dumped in the mines. It was here he met Mining Unit M3G47-0N. They talked. Deadlock told his friend of Wreckage, and how the surface was a cruel place and things had to change. M3G47-0N agreed and as gathered some colleagues. They started a gladiatorial arena, to find the strongest. Deadlock proved himself, as did Mining Unit 50UN2W4-V3. He chose the name "Soundwave" The doctor, Shockwave, proved himself to. M3G was unsure of what to choose as his name. Deadlock said he should take the name of The Fallen Prime, who sought to better their race. M3G chose "Megatronus" but it was shortened to Megatron. Megatron took leadership from the guards and executed them. He chose a fusion cannon as his weapon and planned his revolution. Deadlock was sent above ground to recruit some actual soldiers. He contacted Jetfire, leader of the Seekrs, They arranged a meeting. Deadlock stated his case. Jetfire decided to arrest him. That was whn Starscream killed him, and asked Deadlock to "Tell me more, Decepticon" Starscream and the Seekers signed up. Starscream Dirge and Deadlock went above ground to find fuel. Deadlock knew of a dock, where a weak "Autobot" looked after warehouses of Energon. Deadlock approached first, as Starscream and Dirge were known traitors. Deadlock killed the robot and his brother, signalled the other two, and they took the Energon. Later he was walking through the streets when a poncy rich twit began to harrass him. He put up with iit, as he was told to remain inconspicuous. But the Autobot persisted. And so Deadlock used the claws that Sockwave had so genorously provided and ripped the blue robot's spark out. Then he ran. But for the second time in his life, Deadlock was captured by Autotroopers. This time they didn't put him in the mines. They knew what was going on down there. They sent him to prison. To Praxus-9. Megatron learned of Deadlock's capture, and sent the Constructicons to rescue him, but make it look like he had escaped by himself unless absouletely nessecary. So they EMP'ed the ellblock he was in, using spark canoons (Autobots and Decepticons give off different spark signitures. They aimed for Autobots. They knew that the guards would know they had been hit with an EMP, but Deadlock would either kill or imprison them). They weren't disappointed. Soon, they recieved a Decepticon distress beacon, and were about to land when the Wreckers arrived. You know the story. They start to win, until the Constructicons arrive and the Decepticons win. Megatron is very pleased with Deadlock and the Constructicons. Capturing Praxus-9 and defeating the Wreckers in one day! Deadlock sets the Constructions to work putting their ships engines onto the asteroid, turning it into a prison ship. The Constructicons claim they will need a workforce. Deadlock points to the cell block. The cell block filled with captured Autobots. Deadlock walks o a battlefield. With Praxus-9 gone, he resumed work infiltrating and assassinating Autobot leaders. One named "Sideswipe" was next on his hitlist. He didn't know where the base was. He knew Sideswipe would have soldiers behind him. He also knew he had killed one of Sideswipe's friends, so he would be out for revenge. Deadlock waited for a patrol, and when one came, he shot at the 'bots foot. Then he started shouting "OH NO! I MISSED! DAMN!" The Autobot recognized him and ran back to base. He was new. If he was a veteran, he would know that A. Deadlock never misses B. He is planning something C. Never run back to base, he will be following As predicted, Sideswipe marched out followed by a female. His sister, if Deadlock remembered correctly. He approached Sideswipe and pretended not to know him, and to have just seen his friend as another robot. He was making Sideswipe angry. And if he was Angry, he wouldn't fight as well. The battle was over shortly. The female ran. He didn't follow. There was no point. So he turned heal and moved on..... Bumblebee's mouth has never been more open. Cliffjumper doesn't close it. His mouth is so open, his jaw falls off. Seriously, Ratchet has to screw it back on. Arcee stares. The bot she looked up to.. the one who trained her.... Her sensei... Drift doesn't stare. Henry has a lot of questions. How did you join the Autobots? How did.. When... What.... But Drift is walking away. Nobody stops him. Springer steps in his way. Drift looks up, unafraid, but not confident either. Just understanding. Springer draws his sword. Drift deosn't move. He raises it. Drift doesn't move. He swings it at Drift's head. Arcee screams. Henry gasps. Time slows down. Then Drift draws his sword. He parries. And grins. The Autobot logo falls off. A Decepticon one is underneath. Deadlock continues to fight Springer, now on the offence. Enjoying himself. The other Autobots surround them. "Why?" says Optimus "Because I'm no longer welcome here. He tried to kill me. I'm going to rip his spark out." and with that, he rips Springer's spark out, tosses it to Ratchet, and runs. Category:Fan Fiction